Baby Shopping et tellement de questions
by allylicity
Summary: Felicity et Oliver se rendent dans une boutique pour bébé. Olicity moment! :D


**Baby Shopping et tellement de questions…**

 _« Oliver, il faut vraiment que j'aille dans cette boutique, et j'ai besoin d'un avis !_

Le jeune homme rétorqua, un peu ennuyé :

 _\- Tu ne peux pas demander à une vendeuse ?!_

 _\- Non je veux que tu viennes avec moi, histoire que tu saches le cadeau qu'on leur offre !_

Oliver capitula et entra dans le magasin avec l'informaticienne.

Les allées débordaient d'articles pour bébé, parcourues par des femmes enceintes et des mamans avec des poussettes. L'archer commençait à vouloir faire demi-tour, lorsque Felicity lui prit la main et se colla contre lui, en lui lançant un regard auquel il ne résistait jamais…et elle le savait !

 _\- S'il te plait, fais le pour moi Oliver !_

L'archer souffla.

 _\- Ok mais je ne reste pas plus d'une heure._

 _\- Ça marche ! après si tu veux on s'arrêtera dans un magasin que tu aimes !_ dit-elle en l'embrassant.

Ils commençaient à parcourir les allées main dans la main. Au bout d'un moment, Oliver demanda :

 _\- Dis-moi encore pourquoi nous sommes là ?_

 _\- C'est pour mon amie Bethany, que l'on va voir le weekend prochain et qui va devenir maman. Ben, son mari, sera là aussi, tu vas les adorer !_ dit-elle, excitée.

Oliver rigola.

 _\- Quoi ?!_

 _\- Non… c'est juste que tu es trop mignonne quand tu es comme ça. »_

* * *

Les amoureux se trouvaient devant les berceaux et les mobiles. Ils regardaient un splendide mobile avec des étoiles et des licornes.

« _Ils t'ont dit si c'était une fille ou un garçon ?_ demanda l'archer en effleurant du bout des doigts le mobile.

 _\- Ça sera une fille. Elle va accoucher dans un mois. Ça fait tellement longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu. Et maintenant, elle a déjà trois ans de mariage derrière elle et un bébé à venir…_

Ils étaient en train de se regarder quand une vendeuse arriva :

 _\- Le mobile est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez fait votre choix ?_

 _\- Euh…on hésite encore,_ répondit l'informaticienne avec un sourire.

 _\- Avez-vous déjà décidé de la couleur de la chambre de votre enfant ? Je vous suggère une couleur neutre, vu que vous venez sûrement de découvrir votre grossesse il y a peu…_ dit la vendeuse enthousiaste en regardant Felicity, qui l'a coupa vite.

 _\- Ah…Oh ! Non non, ce n'est pas pour moi ! C'est pour une amie qui va accoucher bientôt. Non…pas pour moi…je n'ai pas de ventre, hein ?!_ dit-elle alarmée, en rougissant.

 _\- Son amie attend une fille,_ coupa Oliver, qui voulait à tout prix sortir Felicity du trou qu'elle s'était creusé.

 _\- Oh ! Excusez-moi ! Quand je vous ai vu tous les deux devant j'ai cru…de nombreux couples viennent en début de grossesse,_ dit la vendeuse mortifiée.

 _\- Ce n'est pas grave, »_ dit Oliver.

La vendeuse s'éclipsa, un peu gênée, les laissant à leurs recherches.

* * *

Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, l'archer sentait que Felicity était dans ses pensées. Devants des habits de nourrissons, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui :

« _Tu peux y aller si tu veux, ça fait plus d'une heure que tu es là. Je finirais sans toi. A tout à l'heure._

 _\- Tu es sûre Felicity ?_

 _\- Ou_ i, lui dit-elle avec son regard 'j'ai besoin d'être seule'.

 _\- Ok, à plus tard mon cœur. »_

Sur ce, il l'embrassa et partit en lui jetant un regard soucieux.

* * *

Felicity était rentrée chez un peu tard au goût d'Oliver, mais vu l'attitude de la jeune femme au magasin, il décida de lâcher du lest.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit la belle blonde commencer à emballer le cadeau qu'il s'approcha d'elle, la saisissant doucement par la taille, nichant sa tête dans son cou.

« _Alors finalement, tu as pris le mobile ? Tu sais celui avec les licornes ?_

 _\- Non, j'ai pris plusieurs robes pour la princesse,_ dit-elle d'un petit sourire, puis elle se remit à emballer les robes en silence.

Oliver la fit tourner vers lui.

 _\- Felicity, est-ce que tout va bien ?_ dit-il l'air concerné.

 _\- Oui, pourquoi ?_ mentit l'informaticienne.

 _\- Fe-li-ci-ty, je vois bien que quelque chose te dérange. Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ce que la vendeuse a dit au magasin ?_

 _\- Oui, si tu veux dire qu'elle m'a traité de grosse !_

 _\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit ça qui te dérange_ , lui dit-il, le regard perçant. _Tu peux tout me dire tu sais._

Felicity soupira et s'échappa de son étreinte.

 _\- J'ai peur de te faire fuir._

 _\- Me faire fuir ?! Pourquoi ?_

La jeune femme inspira un coup et lui dit :

 _\- C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que tout le monde avance autour de moi. Ne te vexe pas ! Je suis plus qu'heureuse avec toi, mais je me disais qu'à mon âge, je commencerais à m'engager, avoir des enfants, y penser en tout cas…_

Le silence s'était installé entre eux. Oliver regardait la belle informaticienne, gêné.

 _\- Oh désolée, oublie ce que je viens de te dire, ça n'en vaut pas la peine…_ dit Felicity en commençant à quitter la pièce, sauf que l'archer la retint par le bras délicatement.

 _\- Eh ! Ne le soit pas !_ dit-il d'une voix douce, lui caressant le bras _. C'est normal que tu y penses._

Vraiment ?

 _\- Bien sûr que oui mon ange_ , dit-il en l'embrassant.

Le silence revint un instant avant qu'Oliver ne le coupe :

 _\- Tu voudrais avoir combien d'enfants ?_

La jeune femme fuyait le regard de son petit ami mais celui-ci lui tenu le menton, l'obligeant à le regarder.

 _\- J'ai envie de le savoir Felicity._

 _\- Ok…deux voire trois enfants. Au moins un garçon puis une fille. Mais avec la vie que l'on mène ici, à Starling avec nos activités de nuits, on a failli jamais être ensemble…je ne veux plus y penser. Ce n'est pas important…ça passera._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Parce que,_ lança la jeune femme tristement.

Oliver enlaça sa compagne.

 _\- Tu crois que je ne veux pas d'enfants ?_

 _\- Ben, on vient de se mettre ensemble, de faire un road trip et nous sommes de retour à Starling… c'est une conversation délicate pour nous deux !_

 _\- J'aimerais avoir des enfants avec toi dans le futur mon ange._

Felicity le dévisagea. Le jeune homme prit les robes que l'informaticienne avait achetées plus tôt.

 _\- Par contre pas de filles ! Sinon juste le fait de savoir que notre fille aura l'âge un jour de sortir avec des garçons va me rendre malade !_

La jeune femme rigola.

 _\- Quoi ?_ demanda l'archer.

 _\- Non c'est juste que j'essaie de t'imaginer en train de menacer le petit copain de notre fille et c'est assez drôle!_

Oliver soupira et redevint sérieux :

 _\- Je sais que j'ai mis du temps à vouloir un futur avec toi. Je ne sais pas où notre histoire nous mènera mais je veux que tu saches que j'ai envie de tout ça avec toi, dit-il à sa petite amie qui pleurait à moitié en la serrant contre lui._

Inutile de vous dire que quelques années plus tard, Felicity et Oliver rigolèrent de cette conversation après la venue au monde de leur troisième fille, Nina…enfin rigoler était un grand mot…Oliver essayait de toute ses forces de ne pas penser à ses filles adolescentes dans quelques années et des garçons pouvant entrer dans leur vie…et il n'avait pas fini de s'en faire, sous le regard compréhensif de sa femme.


End file.
